Strange GS Couples
by Lady Eon
Summary: A Sheba/Picard fic Strangely enough..... Sheba and PIcard love each other, but they don't know. When Picard is forced to go back to Lumaria, what will they do? First fic, please don't kill me.... R and R please.


Strange GS Couples.  
  
First of all, I would like to say that this story has some very strange GS couples. These are not the couples I believe in. They are just some couples that I thought would be interesting to write about since no one has done them yet.  
  
Lala: HIIIII!!!!  
  
AGHH!!  
  
Lala: Surprised ya, didn't I?  
  
I liked you better when you were depressed...  
  
Felix: *walks in with coffee from Star Bucks®*  
  
I smell Caffeine...  
  
Felix: uh oh...  
  
Lala: Why did you bring Caffinated stuff over to her house??  
  
CAFFEINE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lala and Felix: AGHHHHH!!! *Runs away*  
  
MUST HAVE MY CAFFEINE!!!! *Begins to chase Lala and Felix*  
  
Ground The Venus Djinn: *pops out of nowhere* While the authoress, her muse, and her insane friend who was once depressed and quit her account but now still wants to be on ff.net because she is no longer depressed and is insanely happy and hyper are busy, I will bring you the story. *Disappears again*  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Sheba and Picard  
  
  
  
It was a sunny day in the town of Vale. Everything seemed perfect. The birds were singing, the flowers were blooming, and everyone was happy. Everyone, except two adepts.  
  
Sheba was sitting outside near the river. She was thinking about Picard. Ever since she had met him in Madora, she had fallen for him. At first, she only viewed him as a friend, but as time grew on, her feelings for him began to grow, and before she knew it, she realized that she had fallen in love. She didn't know how quite to tell him that she was in love. She felt at times that he would regard her love as silly. After all, she was only 14. He, being from Lumaria, could have been 400 for all she knew.  
  
Sheba sighed. Her emotions were confusing her. She wanted to tell him, but she felt that would only bring trouble. People often thought that Felix would make a good boyfriend for her. She felt that too. After all, he had risked his life several times for her. But still, as much as she told herself that Felix was probably best for her, she still could not deny the feelings she had for Picard. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Picard was at Felix's new house. Felix had decided that after what he had put Jenna and everyone else in Vale, he would be better off living a little bit separated from everyone else. Picard was kind of depressed. He knew that Felix liked Sheba, and he knew that Sheba liked Felix too. Picard was in love with Sheba, but no body knew. Felix was his best friend, and he wanted to tell him how he felt about Sheba, but Felix liked Sheba so much, Picard couldn't bring himself to tell him of how he felt.  
  
"Picard!" A voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  
Picard looked over to his best friend.  
  
"Picard, what on earth were you thinking about? You looked a million miles away."  
  
"Nothing important," Picard replied, his voice being a little too monotone.  
  
Felix sensed this, and he thought something was wrong. He wanted to ask Picard what it was, but then decided against it. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"PICARD!!!!"  
  
Picard turned around. There was Garet, running like a maniac, waving a letter in the air.  
  
"Picard... Important letter.... Said it was urgent..... here....." With that, Garet slumped on the ground, breathing heavily.  
  
By that time, everyone else had gathered around Picard and Garet. Picard then looked at the letter. It said in big bold letters, "URGENT!! TO PICARD. FROM THE LUMARIAN COUNCIL"  
  
Then Picard was worried. He knew that the Lumarian council didn't often write letters. The only time they did was when something bad had happened. He quickly ripped open the letter. As soon as he read it, his face went pale.  
  
Sheba, seeing this, asked very gently,  
  
"What's wrong Picard?"  
  
Picard turned around, then in a monotone voice said,  
  
"There are strange things happening in Lumaria, they need to go and find the Aqua Rock. No one knows the way there, so I have to go back there in order to point them in their way. I also have to be their guide when they get there... Once I'm back, they don't want me to leave Lumaria again... They want me to leave as soon as possible, which means that I'll probably have to leave tomorrow morning..."  
  
As soon as she heard those words, Sheba's heart fell into a bottomless abyss. She knew that if she didn't tell Picard that she loved him tonight, she wouldn't have the chance to tell him ever again. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
iLater that night..../i  
  
Picard was taking a walk. He was thinking about how he had to leave every one behind. He was thinking about how he had to leave Sheba behind...  
  
That was when he saw her, Sheba. She was standing by the river. Her hair was slightly blowing in the wind, and on her face, were tears.  
  
Picard called out to her, and when she heard him, she lost her footing and fell into the river. Picard ran after her, but instead of saving her, he fell into the river as well.  
  
He thought that they might drown, but after a couple of minutes trying to swim to shore, he realized that he was in the shallow part of the river and that he could stand up.  
  
"Picard?" He heard Sheba's voice say, "Are you okay?"  
  
He looked at her. She was soaked and shivering. There was also a cut near her cheek. Instinctively, he put his hand near her cheek and used Ply. A warm blue light surrounded her face and made her look, to Picard, like an angel. After her cheek was healed, his hand did not leave her face. Instead, he caressed it very gently, holding her face in his hand like it were something so precious, that if he let it go, it might break into a thousand pieces.  
  
"Picard," he heard her whisper, "what..."  
  
He silenced her by kissing her on the lips. And so they stood, in the river, soaking wet and basking in glow of the moonlight. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
COFFEE!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Lala: It's supposed to be bwhahaha.....  
  
SILENCE YOU!!!  
  
Lala:......  
  
Felix: Uhhhh...  
  
Lala: Lauren, you are an idiot. *Begins to walk out*  
  
NOT SO FAST!!!!!!! *Plays Christmas songs*  
  
Lala: AGHHH!!! *Begins to twitch involuntarily*  
  
Lala: *BEEEEEEEEEP!!* You Lauren!!!  
  
Felix: Why is she doing that?  
  
SHE IS LIKE THE GRINCH. SHE CAN'T STAND ANYTHING CHRISTMAS.  
  
Felix: Then why did she write a Christmas story??  
  
SHE DIDN'T FINSH IT DID SHE? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Felix: Oookay...  
  
Lala: FELIX!! TURN THAT MUSIC OFF!!  
  
Felix: *turns the music off*  
  
Lala: *stops twitching* I'm leaving!!  
  
Felix and me: YEAH SHE"S GONE!!!  
  
Felix: that worked surprisingly well.  
  
Thank whoever invented decaff!! Well that was my story, now go and review. 


End file.
